Ceux qui attendent
by malabou
Summary: "Les jours suivants, je remarquais que la fille était toujours assise à la même place, la même expression sur le visage. Plus le temps passait, moins je pouvais la chasser de mes pensées : elle commençait à m'intriguer."


Tous les jours, en rentrant du boulot, je passe devant un café. C'est une petite rue peu fréquentée, mais pourtant le lieu ne désemplit jamais. A croire que les gens ne rentrent jamais chez eux, je ne comprends pas… Quelques fois, je m'y arrête, certes, mais juste le temps de boire tranquillement un petit quelque chose en observant les gens qui m'entourent. Rien de plus. Bon, je dois avouer que je suis seul, aussi. Personne avec qui discuter, aucun collègue ne passe par là, et je n'aime pas trop m'immiscer dans des groupes déjà formés, ou même aborder les gens. Ne cherchez pas, je suis comme ça, j'attends qu'on vienne à moi, et ça a toujours marché, donc bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts.

Enfin, je ne vais pas déblatérer sur mon mode de fonctionnement plus longtemps, venons en aux fait. Tout à l'heure, en rentrant, je suis donc passé par là, je marchais assez vite et quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un a retenu mon attention. Je me suis arrêté quelques secondes devant la grande vitre toute embuée du café. Une jeune femme qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vue plusieurs fois buvait seule un chocolat chaud, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fit me stopper dans mon élan, ni pourquoi je la considérais avec une pointe de curiosité, mais le résultat était là : je me gelais sur place en observant une parfaite inconnue. Une fois ces quelques secondes écoulées (ou quelques minutes, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire), je me remis en marche comme si de rien n'était. Rentré chez moi, je chassais cet évènement de mon esprit et allumais un feu de cheminée avant de me caler dans mon canapé, un livre dans une main, un verre de vin dans l'autre.

Les jours suivants, je remarquais que la fille était toujours assise à la même place, la même expression sur le visage. Plus le temps passait, moins je pouvais la chasser de mes pensées : elle commençait à m'intriguer.

Un soir, des collègues m'ont proposé une petite sortie. Resto, billard et compagnie. Ma foi, j'ai accepté, ça ne peut que faire du bien, ces petites choses la ! Quelques heures plus tard et un peu éméché, je me retrouve assis sur un scooter en face du café, contemplant avec stupéfaction la vitre. Hébété, je regarde ma montre : 23h52. Je redresse la tête, me frotte les yeux. Non, non, ce n'est pas un reste d'alcool… Elle est bien là. Toujours au même endroit. Le café est vide maintenant, avec en léger fond sonore un vieux disque qui passe et les bruits des chaises que le patron remet en place. Ce dernier s'approche d'ailleurs de la demoiselle et doit sans doute lui demander de partir. Elle se lève alors, laisse de la monnaie sur la table et s'avance vers la porte. Réaction totalement puérile de ma part, l'alcool n'aidant pas, j'avise la première poubelle que je vois et me cache derrière, continuant à l'observer à son insu. (Ah, oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas calculé, bien que je ne sois pas un modèle de discrétion, surtout en ce moment.) Elle marche vite et ne tarde pas à disparaître dans l'obscurité. Je me redresse alors et me remets en route. Seul dans la rue, je réfléchis à voix haute :

« - En partant du fait que je termine le boulot à 17h, que je passe devant ce café vers 17h10 et qu'elle y est déjà lorsque je passe… Ca ferait minimum six heures qu'elle est là ? »

Pause.

« _Six heures ?!_ »

Miaulement d'un chat, poubelle qui tombe. Oui, moi aussi, je suis surpris, minou… Elle ne commence pas à m'intriguer, elle m'intrigue tout court…

Je suis rentré depuis une heure maintenant, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ma curiosité m'en empêche.

« Pourquoi attend-elle ? Combien de temps reste-t-elle assise là ? Depuis combien de temps attend-elle ici ? Qui est-elle ? »

Vient ensuite le temps des suppositions.

« Elle arrive un peu en avance pour voir son ami, passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, puis reste, savoure les quelques heures passées en sa compagnie ? Non, ça colle pas… Son expression n'est pas celle d'une fille qui attend son copain… Et puis même… Qui resterait dans un café jusqu'à minuit pour savourer quelques moments ?

Peut-être aime-t-elle juste observer les gens ? Non, elle ne regarde pas l'intérieur du café… Elle ne regarde même pas les gens, d'ailleurs… »

Regard vers le réveil. 2h18. Il serait peut-être temps de dormir, non ? Oui, ça serait une bonne idée. De toute façon, j'irai la voir demain.

* * *

><p>Toute la journée, au travail, ça m'a trotté dans la tête, mais maintenant que je suis là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, j'hésite…<p>

_ Allez quoi ! Jètes toi à l'eau vieux ! Qu'est ce que tu risques à y aller ?_ Hummm… Pas grand chose, certes… Mais quoi lui dire? J'ai pas pour habitude d'aller voir les autres, moi...

_ Tu trouveras ! De toute façon, tu trouves toujours, donc… Et puis tu vas pas rester dehors à te geler non plus… Fait froid dans ce pays ! _C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud… Et puis merde ! Allez, j'ai dit que j'irais, j'y vais !

J'ouvre la porte, les clochettes sonnent joyeusement. Il y a du monde, comme d'habitude. Je jète un coup d'œil à la demoiselle, nos regards se croisent. Puis se séparent. Elle retourne à la contemplation de la rue. Bon, c'est pas moi qu'elle attendait, on dirait… Un petit rire m'échappe, puis un soupir. Je me dirige vers le comptoir et commande un café. Je me retourne vers elle. Une chaise de libre à sa petite table. Allez, tant que j'y suis… Je prends mon café et me dirige vers sa table. Je m'installe, et, avec un sourire, lui demande :

« - Je peux ? »

Elle s'arrache à sa contemplation et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux bleus semblent se reconnecter à la réalité. Sa longue queue de cheval brune oscille légèrement alors qu'elle remet sa frange en place. Souriant légèrement, la main soutenant son menton, elle me répond :

« - Et si je vous disais non ? »

Souriant d'avantage, je me lance :

« - Je serais contraint de partir à la recherche d'une autre personne susceptible de bien vouloir supporter ma présence face à elle, mais je doute que cela soit possible. Alors, quelle sera votre réponse ? Me forceriez-vous à plier bagage et partir accomplir cette noble quête ? »

Alors qu'elle fait mine de réfléchir, j'en profite pour la contempler d'avantage. Elle est complètement différente des fois où je l'observe de l'extérieur. Elle a paradoxalement une aura impressionnante.

« - Hum, je crois que pour aujourd'hui, ma sainte personne acceptera votre présence. C'est mon jour de clémence, profitez-en ! »

- Merci, Ô ma Dame! »

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes puis rions tous deux. Suite à ça, nous engageons la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, surtout des banalités, en fait. Après tout, ce n'était que la première fois que nous parlions. Nous avons beau parler de rien, le temps passe agréablement vite. J'en suis à mon quatrième café, elle à son second chocolat. Enfin, second depuis que nous nous parlons. Je sens que j'aurais du mal à m'endormir, cette nuit encore.

Je me décide à regarder ma montre. Il est 19h30. Je ne vais pas tarder à prendre congé de la belle, mais avant ça, je lui dis :

« - Vous savez, je vous ai vue hier soir. Il était près de minuit, et vous étiez toujours là… »

Elle me regarde posément, puis me répond avec un petit sourire triste :

« - J'attendais quelqu'un, mais il n'est pas venu… Une fois encore… Mais j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

Alors qu'elle retrouve son sourire chaleureux, je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et sors du café. A peine suis-je sorti de l'établissement que je la vois reprendre sa position coutumière, de nouveau le regard dans le vide. Elle l'attend toujours, apparemment…

De retour chez moi, je me jète dans mon lit, et, fermant les yeux, fais le bilan de cette rencontre. Elle s'appelle Justine, elle a 22 ans, est étudiante dans une école d'art. Elle aime dessiner (assez logique, me direz-vous…), en particulier les portraits et les sanguines. Ca donne un petit côté ancien aux œuvres, selon elle. Tout ce qui est ancien l'attire, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle aime ce café, il a un parfum d'époque, comme elle dit. Elle aime la pluie, surtout lorsqu'elle est au chaud, calée dans son fauteuil face aux fenêtres, une tasse entre les mains. Elle a un chat, une grosse boule de poil trop nourrie et trop cajolée, mais elle l'adore.

Grosso modo, c'est ce que j'ai appris d'elle aujourd'hui. Ah ! Et aussi qu'elle attend quelqu'un. Si j'oublie l'essentiel, ça va pas le faire. Mais je ne veux pas savoir qui, pas maintenant. J'ai le temps, et je sais qu'elle sera là pendant encore un long moment.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Autant, demain, elle ne viendra pas…_ Je ne sais pas, je le sens, c'est comme ça, il y aura toujours des choses qu'on ne pourra jamais expliquer…

_ Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?_ Bah, me prendre une douche paraît une bonne idée, ma foi…

_ Non, mais par rapport à la fille… Que comptes-tu faire ? _Hm…J'aviserai. C'est tout.

_ Mais…_ Non ! Chut ! Tais toi et laisses moi me doucher !

Chose dite, chose faite. Et paf ! Au dodo.

* * *

><p>En me réveillant ce matin, sur le coup de 7h, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était le week-end. Retour au lit. Et plus vite que ça !<p>

Pour le moment, le week-end reste toujours aussi sacré pour moi. Enfin, sacré… Ca veut dire que je passe mon week-end à ne rien faire, en fait. Mais ça fait tellement de bien de ne rien faire, que je n'ose pas essayer de faire quelque chose. Donc voilà, ce week-end, je ne bouge pas, un point c'est tout. Mon corps du moins, après, mes pensées, elles, font ce qu'elles veulent. Et elles ont fait comme bon leur semblait, notamment partir vers une certaine personne, dans un certain café… Enfin bon, je ne faisais rien, donc c'était un bon week-end.

Lundi, c'est reparti. Passage matinal devant le café. Quasiment vide. Elle n'est pas là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me rassure. Allez, boulot maintenant. On verra ce soir…

Elle y est. Elle est là. Je fais quoi ? Elle ne m'a pas vue… C'est pas moi qu'elle attend, de toute façon. Oh ! Et puis non, un autre jour. Et toute la semaine, ça a été « Et puis non, un autre jour… ». Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vendredi.

Les clochettes ont sonnées, elle m'a souri, cette fois ci. Lui faisant signe de la main, je la rejoins avec mon café, et me réinstalle face à elle. Cette fois encore, nous parlons beaucoup, avec un peu plus de tout que de riens, nous racontant nos semaines respectives, élargissant nos sujets de discussions, prévoyant inconsciemment une prochaine fois. Et cette prochaine fois n'a pas manqué. Les quelques semaines qui ont suivi suivaient le même schéma. Le week-end, je pensais à elle, la semaine, je l'observais, et le vendredi, je lui parlais.

_ Est ce que cela te suffit-il ?_ Pardon ?

_ La voir une fois par semaine. Ca te satisfait ? _ … Je ne sais pas…

Non, ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de la voir plus, de lui parler plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça doit être la première fois que je suis l'acteur principal d'une relation, je pense. Parce que ce que nous avons construit à deux, je veux le développer encore un peu plus. Parce que je ne me lasse pas de la découvrir. Parce que, parce que, parce que ! Et peut-être parce que je veux savoir qui elle attend, aussi…

Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai rejointe le mercredi aussi. Ca ne semblait pas lui déplaire, et moi, j'étais content. Tout le monde s'y retrouvait.

Tout le monde s'y retrouvait, mais je ne savais toujours pas qui était ce mystérieux inconnu. Plus, il faut que je la vois plus.

De deux fois par semaine, je suis passé à trois, puis quatre, puis cinq. Je suis avec elle tous les jours, maintenant. Sauf le week-end. Pas encore. Maintenant, on se tutoie. Maintenant, on parle des prochaines fois ouvertement. Maintenant, on se prête des bouquins, on s'échange des musiques, des films. On parle du passé, du présent, du futur. Encore plus qu'avant, et ça fait du bien.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait six mois qu'on se connaît. Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Je ne pense même plus au week-end. Je vais là-bas. Tranquillement. Je sais qu'elle y sera. Et elle y est. Elle me voit. Je lui souris et la rejoint.

« - J'aimerais bien faire ton portrait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. J'ai envie.

- Ma foi. Pourquoi pas ? J'ai le droit de poser une condition ?

- Ca dépend. Dis-moi, et j'aviserai.

- Une fois que tu auras fini, tu devras répondre à une question. Rien de plus.

- Ca me va ! Allez, installe-toi ! »

Elle commence, me demande d'adopter une certaine position, me regarde avec un œil expert. C'est la première fois que je la vois dessiner, en fait. Elle a attaché ses cheveux à la va vite, des mèches lui tombent dans le cou. Ses yeux font des allers retours entre son carnet et moi. Elle ne dit pas un mot, totalement absorbée par son travail.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans la même position, mais ça ne me dérange pas. On ne parle pas, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Même nos silences sont agréables.

Elle pose enfin son crayon, fière d'elle, puis me tend le carnet :

« - Alors ? Comment tu te trouves ? »

Je suis étonné devant un tel réalisme. C'est moi. Tout y est.

« - Je suis beau, je ne me serais jamais cru aussi beau en me regardant dans un miroir…

- Je sais, je sais… Je suis douée ! J'en fais une copie, et la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te la donne, ok ?

- Pas de soucis ! »

Elle me sourit, puis me demande :

« - Alors, cette question ?

- Ah, oui ! Je l'aurais presque oubliée ! Hé bien… Je me demandais juste qui tu attendais, et depuis combien de temps tu l'attendais…

- Hum… Un marché est un marché, je n'ai pas le choix, je pense… Et bien, ça doit faire un an, à peu près, un peu plus, peut-être. Je m'arrêtais souvent ici en revenant des cours, et il y avait toujours cet homme, dans un coin du café. Il n'était pas vieux, mais pas jeune non plus, et il était toujours seul, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Alors un jour, je lui ai parlé. Et un autre jour encore. Je passais de bons moments avec lui, et lui n'était plus seul. J'allais le voir de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à passer tous les jours, que j'ai cours ou non. Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un depuis longtemps déjà, mais rien de plus. Le lendemain, il n'était plus là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, s'il a trouvé cette personne ou pas. Il ne m'a pas laissé de message. Alors je l'attends. J'attends qu'il revienne ici. Qu'il m'explique… »

Un petit silence s'est installé. Son histoire me laisse une impression bizarre dans la poitrine, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais nous recommençons rapidement à parler, jusqu'à ce que je me lève pour retourner chez moi. Alors que je suis sur le point de franchir la porte, elle me crie :

« - Je ne t'oublierais pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je lui souris et lui fais signe de la main. C'est vrai qu'elle doit me donner mon portrait. J'avais oublié. Je suis chez moi, maintenant, avachi sur mon canapé, toujours cette sensation dans ma poitrine. Bah ! N'y pensons pas ! C'est le week-end, après tout !

Lundi, il pleut. Je me dépêche d'aller et de venir du travail. Je m'arrête au café. Elle n'y est pas. Elle n'est pas là… Alors je m'assois, et j'attends. Je demande au patron s'il l'a vue aujourd'hui, il me dit que non. Elle est peut-être malade, après tout… Attendons encore un peu, tant qu'à être là… La nuit commence à tomber… La nuit est tombée… Regard sur le portable. 23h. Le café est vide. Le patron range. Je rentre.

Mardi, il pleut. Elle n'y est pas. Peut-être sur son fauteuil, derrière les vitre, à regarder la pluie tomber ?

Mercredi, il fait gris. Elle n'est toujours pas là. Le patron n'a pas de nouvelles non plus. Du travail en plus pour les cours ? On arrive aux périodes d'examens…

Jeudi, beau temps. Toujours personne. Son chat malade, alors ? Elle y tient tant…

Vendredi, soleil. C'est étrange. Elle n'est pas encore revenue… Je lis les journaux. Aucune disparition signalée…

Samedi, soleil. Je suis en terrasse. Peut-être… Peut-être…

_ Peut-être quoi ? _Je ne sais pas, je cherche…

_ Tu cherches quoi ?_ A savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas là…

_ Et que comptes-tu faire ?_ L'attendre… Elle doit me rapporter mon portrait… Alors je vais l'attendre.


End file.
